The mystery of the old castle
by Namie2000
Summary: welll the dn angle characters' name are different this time and Alice is a guest in this story enjoy!


One day, Maggie, Ami, Ben and Gwen had a trip to the oldest castle in London. They went there by 8'o clock in the morning. They arrived at 10:15 in the morning. After they bought some tickets they went into the castle. Suddenly they heard sounds of cried. 'Hey who is crying? Is it you Ami?' said Maggie. 'No, it wasn't me. Maybe its yo.. .' as Ami was about to continued her sentences, somebody was calling Gwen. 'Guys we'd better get out from here!' said Gwen

Suddenly Gwen was lifted in the air and being carried away. 'Argh! save me ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…'Gwen cried. Maggie was about to catch her but is was too late. Gwen was gone. Maggie is getting more scared. The guard of the old castle told them the place is going to shut down. But Maggie doesn't want to leave her best friend in there but she has no choice. They all went out sadly. They went to a cafe near the castle

They all used some of their money to buy lunch. When the clock strikes 4 they quickly ran off to the castle. But alas their money isn't enough. 'But our friends is in there, please let us in' Maggie told the guard. 'Sorry ma'am rules are rules' the guard told her. Suddenly a girl from their school used her powers to make the guard vanished from there. The girl was named Alice. She heard about Gwen's missing. Maggie knew that was her longed lost cousin.

She pulled Alice's hand in to the castle. Alice knew that Maggie was a family of hers'. It was dark in the castle, Alice used a light power. Suddenly, they heard Gwen's voice crying. They all called her name. At last they found Gwen in a locked room. 'I was told by a little girl….but she isn't from here. She was the spirit of a Japanese girl. She needs us to lead her to the underground tunnel where she died' Gwen said. 'What are you doing here? A Japanese girl voice angrily. 'Wait! Don't hurt them there are my friends' said Gwen. 'they come to help you so please free me'. 'Okay but if you trying to trick me I'm going to hunt the universe. Later they lead the Japanese girl into the underground tunnel.

'E…err this place is scaring me' said Ami. 'Don't worry Ami, after we found the mother of the Japanese girl'. They use their torch light and look the tunnel around until they found a secret room. 'Is this the place you've been separated from your mother, little ghost?' said Gwen. 'No, I don't think so and my name is Namie' said the little ghost. As Ben look around and saw a switch on the wall but it's not like a normal switch. 'Guys should I pull the switch or not?' said Ben. 'I guess…' as ami want to continue she sees a skeleton behind her and she screamed. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhh! A skeleton! 'She immediately pulls the switch. Suddenly the wall began to move up wards.

A secret passage appeared. The five friends went in. their journey was long. Suddenly a light went on. They didn't know it was already night. Ami felt cold and her feet hurts. She told the others to have a break. The others know that Ami was tired and wanted to sleep. 'I think Ami is right it's been… Wow its night already! No wonder we're tired…. Wuah…' said Ben 'but still just a little further I think I saw a light'. They just keep on until they saw other rooms that have five beds. 'We'll just have a night here…. And look a refrigerator oh my gosh it also have food in it Sweet!' said Gwen. Ben carried Ami to a bed beside his. Alice didn't say a word for she is too tired. She and Maggie went to the beds and went fast asleep.

It was 7.00 in the morning when the children woke up except Ami she was still asleep.' I'll borrow her body till she wakes up' said Namie. 'Okay just don't hurt her body Namie' said Gwen. 'Oh great another switch, I'll do it' said Ben. He reaches his hand and pulls the switch downwards but there are 2 passageways. 'Let's go this way' said Namie. 'How did you know Namie?' said Gwen. 'Enough question, we don't have much time, run.' said Namie. 'Run?' said the others. As the children talked a roar of a lost soul is heard. 'Okay lets RUNNN!' said Gwen.

They ran very quickly. Suddenly Maggie fell down and can't run anymore for her leg was sprained. 'Gwen!' yelled Namie. 'Just go without me! Don't worry' said Gwen. Namie have no choice but to get Gwen or save her somehow. 'I can't help it…. I need wings Help!' said Ben. Ben's back had grown a pair of black wings. 'Ben!' said Namie and Gwen. 'I don't have much time to explain said Ben. He carried Gwen while Namie used her flying scooter carrying Gwen. 'Look a door lets go' said Namie. 'Oh no its lock but I think I know how to unlock it. But we need more time Ben! said Ami. 'Got it…' said _**Ben. **_He flew bravely near the soul. 'Hey over here come and catch me' said Ben hey flew to the middle of the passageway and stop there and find a place to hide.

'Where is he?' said Namie. 'Don't worry he'll be okay' said Ami while she bandage Gwen's leg. Ben was lasering the wall where the monster is. After he finished he quickly flew out from there. 'Ouch my arm, I'd better get out from here'. Said Ben while holding his right injured arm. 'Look there's Ben… eh Ben!' she screamed because Ben was falling. He fell into the woods and fainted there. 'Ben where are you!' cried the other while searching Ben. 'Look there he is!' said Namie. They ran to him quickly and there they found the soul of Namie's mother. She was bandaging Ben's arm. 'Mother!' cried Namie. 'Namie? Sweetie! The two lost soul found each other again. 'Thank you for helping us…here just put this necklace at Ben's neck and you'll be out quickly and the guards won't remember a thing. Sayonara everyone...' said Namie. And just in time Ami woke up. What did I miss' said Ami 'Dark mousy?' 'no its Ben' said Maggie

'Bye Ami thanks for borrowing you're body' said Namie. 'My body?' asked Ami 'I'll tell you the story here it goes …' said Gwen. 'Hey lets hurry up' said Maggie while she puts the necklace at Ben. Everyone gather and close their eyes. As they open their eyes they are at the hospital. 'I'll go get the doctor' said Gwen. As she was about to go Ben woke up. 'There's no need doctor. I'll just go home bye guys c'mon sis.' said Ben. 'Okay' said Ami. The others saw them flew out but Ben flew hurtly for his leg is still hurt . ' I am Sorry Ben' shouted Gwen 'I will never see you again I promise' Cried Gwen sadly. She ran to her house and locked her room. Her mother tried to open the door but the keys are in Gwen's room. Suddenly Gwen felt breeze in her ear she locked out her bedroom window and saw _**Ben. **_'Gwen it's not your fault you got me injured really I'm fine.' Said Ben so that he could calm Gwen. Gwen opens her window and let Ben in. 'See I'm fine no harm done' said Ben.' Ben…. wahhhh I'm sorry Ben….I…I… never thought that this would happen…..' cried Gwen bitterly and she hugged tightly to Ben. ' Its okay … now stop crying ..here The other made these doll so you could remember us even Namie did this' said ben giving the look-alike dolls to Gwen. 'Thanks Ben.' said Gwen

A year passed. The children are in high school. The friends made a club in the third music room that have been forgotten. Some boys and girls went there and spends some times with the others . I knew it because I've been there.

So that is the end of the first season

Characters

Ami

Ben

Dark mousy

Maggie

Ami

Namie

Namie's mother

By

( _ NuhaEiman _)


End file.
